Generally, electronic components arranged in a portable electronic device in accordance with a predetermined fashion cooperatively defines a step-shaped inner space or other irregularly-shaped inner space which can be used to accommodate a lithium ion battery. However, conventional lithium ion batteries are generally regular cuboid-shaped. Therefore, inner space in a portable electronic device cannot be used efficiently.
To overcome the above mentioned disadvantage, step lithium ion batteries are provided to efficiently utilize free space in the portable electronic devices. However, due to special shapes of the step lithium ion batteries, the step lithium ion batteries cannot be manufactured efficiently and readily.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for manufacturing lithium ion cells which can manufacture step lithium ion cells continuously and efficiently.